Samus and Link battle
by Kistu
Summary: Nintendo is having a fighting tourney and its down to the finals. these two pull out all their tricks in order to take on another down. please R & R it would be most helpfull


The Nintendo Martial Arts Tournament Finals  
  
Samus VS. Link  
  
It is the finals of the Nintendo martial arts tournament, Samus Aran the Space age bounty hunter stands across from the Hero of time Link. The contestants stand on the same type of field the legendary fighters (The Z fighters) fight on in their tournaments. The field is unmarked as none of the other fighters were strong enough to put dents into it and the ones that were, were defeated too quickly to do any thing.  
On the sidelines the long defeated Mario and other Nintendo warriors sit bruised and bleeding because of various reasons, though many Doctors see to the ones that were taken out by tougher fighters. Next to the arena the announcer (none other than the DBZ announcer) stands about to begin the fight.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen" the announcer shouted, "we are about to begin the last match of the first annual Nintendo Martial Arts Tournament!!! On this side of the field (the announcer points to link) we have the mighty protector of Hyrule, Wielder of the master sword, keeper of the Triforce of courage, Link!!!" Cheers come from one side of the Crowd.  
"And on this side of the field" The announcer points now to Samus "We have the woman who cleared the planet Zebies from a Metroid infestation, the bounty hunter Samus". Some polite applause comes from the crowd, but not much. "Ok...Well now lets get started" the announcer turns around and backs a few steps away from the fighting platform. "Let the finals match Begin!!!"  
At the announcers sign Link draws his master sword and mirror shield and gets into a battle position. Facing this unknown woman would be a greater challenge than fighting two of Ganon without a shield, he had seen her launch Bowser from the Field with some sort of power laser from her arm.  
Samus on the other side of the field merely smirked under her helmet, she had seen this fairy boy fight. Samus thought to herself "This fairy boy couldn't be half as much trouble as trying to put on tights". Samus clicked the power beam button on her arm/cannon then began to lock onto the fairy boy before he attacked.  
Link had been waiting for Samus to attack first but since she had not, link decided to take first attack honors for himself. He ran at Samus with his sword and shield in a position where he could retaliate to any attack he had seen her use. While Link charged Samus at full speed she lazily lifted her arm cannon to face him, then she lifted her left arm to push the missile and normal beam buttons on her cannon. Then she began to charge her beam, already locked onto the fairy boy.  
Aware of her new actions Link quickly jumped into the air and slashed at Samus with his sword, reflecting her beam attack with his mirror shield. Samus who was not expecting this jumped backwards to dodge the blade and was hit in the face with her own beam, which launched her to the other side of the field head first. Link landed gracefully on his feet, spinning to find his challenger, and prepared another strike. Samus, who was now on the opposite side of the field, stood up and realized that this fairy boy was no laughing matter. Samus saw link rush towards her and looking at his shield got an idea that would take him down.  
When Link was just a few feet away from Samus, he quickly lunged at her with his sword but was met in the face with a small beam from her cannon. Link screamed in pain as he was launched back a few feet, and then skidded along a few more. Link stood up and faced Samus only to realize that he had dropped his sword and shield when he was hit. Link then figured it was time for a new tactic and drew his bow and put an arrow into it. "Try and stop this machine woman!!" Link yelled at Samus as his arrow charged with a blue light. Seeing the polished surface of links shield, Samus quickly stepped on the edge of the shield sending it into the air and as it went up the sun reflected off of the mirror shield and into Links eyes. In the few seconds of Links temporary blindness Samus activated her speed booster ability and grabbed Links master sword in her left hand spun around to build momentum and threw it at him through the mirror shield, shattering the shield and also presenting link with very few time to react to this new offence. Link, now free of the suns effects, quickly took aim with his charged ice arrow and fired. The ice arrow flew into the master sword sending it off of the field with one of Links precious few arrows. Link cursed silently under his breath as one of his most powerful weapons flew off of the field, but he did not have time to worry about that now as he still had to take out Samus. With her speed booster still activated Samus decided to try a new offence to take out this man in tights, she rushes at him while charging a power beam in her cannon. While Samus rushes at him Link quickly puts away his bow and the pulls out his megaton hammer, then just as the woman slows down in front of him to fire her laser Link swings hard with his megaton hammer and connects with the right side of her head sending her back and only one inch away from the side of the field. Samus lands hard on the opposite side of the field again but thankfully her shoulder armor smashed two holes in that side of the field preventing her from sliding off of the edge and disqualifying her. Samus scrambles to get up, holding her head with her left hand. "Where did he get that hammer from?" Samus wondered to herself trying to maintain her balance while Link struggled to pull his hammer out of the ground. Looking over his shoulder, Link sees that the machine woman has already gotten up even after such a savage blow to the head. "What!!!" Link roared as he finally pulled out his hammer, "How did you survive that?!" Link yelled at Samus after he faced her with his hammer in attack position again. After a few minutes of struggling to stand up, Samus faced Link. "Ready to continue the fight?" She said while charging another beam in her arm cannon "or are you going to give up...Fairy Boy?" Samus had added the last part hoping to scare him into forfeit, but it didn't work. Link who was unamused by her name-calling simply put away his hammer and began putting on his golden gauntlets. "You know...it really ticks me off that people call me that even after I stopped using Fairies a long time ago." Link said to Samus as he picked his hammer back up and began spinning it like it was nothing. Ignoring the blood spilling down the right side of her face, Samus' suit began glowing as she closed her eyes and began charging another ability. Link, who was wondering why Samus hadn't forfeited even after he had smashed a large portion of her helmet and probably her face, began rushing her as energy began to surround her and fly into her suit. Link was only one foot away from Samus when she was encased in light and he fell over blinded. "What is this magic?" Link wondered as he shielded his eyes from the light. After the light dispelled, Samus reappeared looking stronger than ever, her suit was completely repaired and the colors had changed from her normal orange and yellow to Black and red. Link stood back up and picked up his hammer and prepared for a harder match than he would have ever thought possible. Samus pointed her now more powerful canon at Link and before he had time to react she shot him with the Force of two Iron Knuckles combined. "You may have won the last battle". Samus said after Link landed on his butt in the center of the field. "But I will win the war." She began to advance on Link once again charging her arm cannon. Link, who had dropped another one of his main weapons, Swore under his breath again and stood up sidestepping around Samus wondering what other new weapons she had in store for him. Then as he circled Samus, Link remembered the plan he had made before the match. "I remember! Link said out loud, as he reached under his tunic and pulled out four bottles and held all of them high so the crowd could see what he had in store for the now upgraded Samus. Turning to look at the bottles Link was holding, Samus let out in inaudible gasp of shock. "You sick Hylian piece of dung!" Samus said after she got over the initial shock of what was in the bottles "Where did you find those and you wouldn't release them here would you?" Samus said after backing away a few steps then switching her cannon to the ice beam. Link, who was now sure he would win the match, laughed as he threw the bottles on the ground in front of Samus. As soon as the glass of those four bottles shattered four Metroids flew out of the broken bottles and began to attack Samus. Samus, who had thought she killed all of these sick creatures, quickly jumped to the side and blasted three of the creatures with the ice beam sending them crashing to the ground. After three of his Metroids were destroyed already, Link quickly pulled out his bow again and began charging another ice arrow. "How do you like my pets bounty hunter?" Link mocked Samus after the last Metroid knocked her to the ground and began ripping the energy out of her suit. While the Metroid was distracting Samus, Link took aim with his charged ice arrow and fired. The ice arrow went through the Metroid (shattering it in the process) and right into Samus' left shoulder. Samus screamed in pain as the arrow struck her shoulder causing a massive flesh wound. The metal bounty hunter stood up to face Link, letting her left arm go limp. Link laughed as he put away his bow and took out his hookshot. "You have been a worthy opponent" Link laughed, "But now Samus...You die." Link raised his hook shot and pointed off of the arena, directly at his master sword (which by now had been unfrozen). Samus smirked under her helmet as she pointed her charged arm cannon at Link. "I am afraid...you are wrong." Samus gasped as she fired a fully charged super missile at Link. Link fired his hookshot at the master sword just as Samus fired her missile, the hookshot latched onto the master sword bringing it back just in time for Link to stop Samus' super missile, unfortunately at the range both fighters were at, the super missile exploded right as the sword touched it. The explosion sent both contestants skidding to opposite sides of the arena, where both came to a halt and didn't move. On his side of the arena, Link lay on the ground both burnt and bleeding. Link struggled to get to his feet, but before he even got to one knee he was hit in the face by another laser blast from the opposite side of the field. This blast sent him off of the arena, but at the same time the force of the blast leaving her cannon sent Samus off of the opposite side of the field. Both contestants hit the ground at the same time, neither of them moved at all. The announcer who had been sitting in the sidelines amazed at the fight these two were giving stood up. He turned to the crowd and said. "Going by tournament rules the first one to stand and pronounce that he or she is the winner, gets the first place trophy in this unbelievable fight." The crowd looked at the two fighters on opposite sides of the arena, wondering which fighter would stand first. After a few minutes of no movement Link wobbled a bit then began to push himself to his feet, he struggled with all his might walk over to Samus who was just starting to get up. Samus turned over to face the sky, but instead she found herself facing Links outstretched hand. "Go away fairy boy" she grunted as she pushed her self to her feet. Link merely smiled at this and grabbed the arrow in her left shoulder ripping it out of the mixed wound of computer systems and human flesh. Link then pulled another bottle out of his tunic and unplugged it, releasing the fairy inside. The fairy flew around both fighters healing them, as Link helped Samus get to her feet. Samus pushed herself away from Link and glared at him through her helmet. "I suppose we should get this fight over with..." a small red light on the inside of Samus' helmet started blinking, "...but apparently I have to go" Samus tapped a few buttons on her arm cannon, then jumped high into the air to land on her incoming ship. "We shall finish this some other day fairy boy." Samus said as she got into the cockpit of her ship smiling underneath her helment. Link smiled as Samus' ship flew away; he stood there waving until her ship took off into hyperspace. He then turned to the crowd and proclaimed, "this fight shall continues some other day, but until then we have no Nintendo champion." As Link said this, his faithful horse Epona walked up beside him. Link leapt up onto the horse's saddle and rode off towards the forest smiling.  
  
To Be Continued...? 


End file.
